Is She Crazy? Nah, That's Just Layla
by sejdwbgsers
Summary: What happened to Bella? Who is Layla? Is our dear Slytherin Prince being threatened? Course not, everyone knows Layla rules Hogwarts. What happens when Layla comes back, only to deal with the people she wants to see the least? disclaimer: I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I love twi/hp crossovers: D I dislike Edward, no offence to you Edward lovers. Think of it this way, one less girl standing in your way!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I only own my mind, the plot, and my desire for Tom Felton. (; So all characters and places not invented by me belong to the respective owners, J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.

(BPOV)

He left me!

Pennyhead left ME!

Seriously, who leaves me? Me! The great and noble Layla Adele Black. I know, I know, you all are probably, why aren't you upset or depressed? Well, if you haven't noticed, I called _him_ pennyhead. So if you don't get it by now, you are seriously starting to sound like my best mate, Ron. And seriously, if someone tells you that, run. That isn't a good thing. Usually. Come on, I DO have a heart. Contrary to what people like to think. You see, I'm in Slytherin. *GASP!* Please spare me the dramatics. Yes, I am friends with the "Golden Trio". You see, I'm a Black, Sirius' daughter. When I went to Hogwarts when I was eleven, I was quite pleased to find that I hold all four house traits. And the Sorting Hat found them all quite strong. I'm fiercely loyal, you see. Then there's my ridiculous amount of Gryffindor bravery. My wonderful Ravenclaw smarts. But by now, you really ought to see which one the Sorting Hat found the strongest. The Slytherin arrogance, the cunningness, and the fact none of us need lovers, we have ourselves. You see, I think I am the only Slytherin to ever have admitted that, be able to thrive in any house, and be friends with the "Golden Trio." So that makes me so much better. Ha ha, funny right? Well, back to my point. The Cullens' left me! Rude. And I've been in Slytherin for six years, I know rude. Well, I'm returning to my childhood home, Grimmauld Place, number 12 to be exact. So here I am, outside on the porch. Well I got distracted, which happens quite easily for me. See, my mind wanders from one thing to the next. Anyways, into the house! I set my trunk down by the landing, hearing good old Dumbles with what sounds like my dad, Harry, Hermione, and the Weaslys. Guess they weren't expecting me. Good thing I just turned seventeen. Oh yeah, I'm actually not eighteen!

"Won-won!" I call out, changing my voice and appearance to that of Ron's nightmare of a girlfriend, Lavender Brown.

I hear gasps, and one sputtering of some form of liquid, or food for that matter. I hear Ron getting up. Soon enough I see Ron, Harry and Hermione. Harry looks livid, which is _never_ a good thing, but that's only on days ending in y. Hermione looks shocked. Ron is red, embarrassed red. I hear everyone else following in. I can see the whole Order, and they certainly unhappy, although Dumbledore is smiling. He seems to always be smiling. I saw someone make a lunge for Ron, but I snapped back into my beautiful self. I grab Ron, pulling him away from Bill. Then everyone looked at me, eyes big and wide. I couldn't help it, I laughed! Dumbledore looked at me with adoring eyes, the twins, Fred and George hugged me first,

"Well if it-"Fred started

"Little Miss Black, "George added.

"Back from America!" Fred's laugh booming around the foyer.

"Guys!" I giggled, stepping out of the hug. By this time, Molly and Arthur were hugging me, saying nothing. I smiled at her before she responded, "My food!" and scurrying off again, Arthur dutifully following her.

"HERMIONE!" I launched myself at her. I missed my bushy hair best friend! But she fixed her hair, and it looks amazing on her.

"Layla!" She squealed before handing me off to my other two gits that I happen to call friends, Ron and Harry. They both stumbled before breaking out into ginormous grins, before hugging me back. I swear, they are slow as slugs sometimes. They finally released me after a good three minutes. I looked up to find emotionless eyes. Ron and Harry, sensing the awkwardness in the room, left to go back to the kitchen.

"Hi daddy." I gazed right back into his chocolate brown eyes, identical to mine. He kept staring, and trust me, it's unnerving. Then his face broke out into a wide grin. I couldn't help it, I dashed forward, hugging him. He brought me into the kitchen where people looked at me expectantly.

"I take it you wanna hear my story?" I looked around. I swear on Merlin's beard the twin's laughed. "Its kind long, I was there for eight months …"

"Tell us the bloody story." A voice said from behind me.

I turned around, and I was honest to goodness shocked. After finding my voice, I managed to croak out, "Dr-Draco?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, it is going to be a Bella/Draco story. This chapter will be going into her past, when she goes to America. In my story, she was in her 6th year, but her birthday really is in May, so she turned seventeen during her 6th year while she was in Forks.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing\:

"Dr-Draco?" I managed to croak out of my suddenly dry throat. His eyes were emotionless and cold. He almost NEVER puts his walls up against me. And bloody hell it hurt. I sighed, turning back to my story at hand.

*_Flashing back!*_

_It was my first day at Forks. Honestly, I am NOT excited. I can't even use magic in front of the stupid muggles! Uch. What was up with the vampire and the van? I can save myself thank you very much! Well, I guess I have to get to biology._

_(Time Skip to biology)_

_I was late. Damned vampire. Sigh. Wait … the only available seat is by Edward. Well, I guess will take that seat. He hasn't noticed me yet. Yay. Whoot! Sarcasm, I'm fluent in it. Forks is so boring, just like this Bella person. She's not very pretty. I, on the other hand is stunning. My real black long hair, emerald green eyes, and I have hips. Haha! Well he seems to hate me, but I think he is wondering why he can't read my mind. Thank Merlin I learned occulmency from Uncle Sev. He really hates that nickname. I adopted that from Draco. Oh, Draco. My first friend, my first Slytherin friend, and my first boyfriend. I miss him. But after that argument two days before I left for this blasted place. He must hate me. I miss Ron and Harry, Gred and Forge, Molly and Arthur, and everyone else! I swear it isn't fair! Well, its time to go. That was a fast class._

_(Time skip. Past everything with James and the party. Now we are in the woods.)_

"_You, you don't want me?" I asked, my lip trembling. Honestly I was ecstatic! He was gone!_

"_No. I'm no good for you. "His eyes were cold and unforgiving._

"_Thank you! You just got me the hell out of exile!" I ran forward, kissing his cheek._

"_Wha-what?" He stuttered, looking at me like I'm mental. Everyone knows I'm nowhere near crazy. Well, it hasn't been proven yet anyways. And with that, I disapparated back to Grimmauld Place, where I stand now._

_*End Flashback!* _

They were all staring at me. Angry, sad, and sympathetic. But I was mad. I had not had a good day! Gosh darn it. So here comes my rant.

"I cannot believe you!" I began shouting at Dumbledore. "You made me go live in this tiny, tiny town in the middle of NOWHERE! I had to pretend to be in love with the crazy ass stalker vampire, Pennyhead! He stalked me. He watched me sleep! He thought I was some clumsy human! FRED AND GEORGE SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" The twins took my advice and stopped laughing. "I went through eight months of being away from my friends and family. Eight months in hell. And if I ever see a Cullen again, I will hex them into the afterlife." I then turned on my heel, strode out of the room, past Draco, and up the stairs into my room.

Then I remember that Ron, Harry and Hermione should be in Hogwarts right now. Why aren't they? I must've been thinking for quite a bit because I was soon called down into the kitchen. No one looked at me, except for Dumbledore.

"Miss Black, we have a new group joining us in Hogwarts to protect Harry, yourself, Ron, Hermione, and Draco. They shall be arriving in about five minutes. The Cullens are the name of their family." Dumbledore informed me.

There was a collective gasp around the room. My eyes were pitch black. And everyone was in shock. Even Draco. Dumbledore had an expression of shock, but his was mixed with amusement. That sent me over the edge.

Screaming at the top of my lungs, "YOU BROUGHT MY BLOODY EX-BOYFRIEND AND HIS FAMILY HERE? AND TO HOGWARTS? YOU HAVE OFFICALLY LOST IT!" I continued screaming til I was out of breath. Everyone was scared of me now. I really don't care. Apparently I screamed for five minutes because now _they_ are here. They all stood in front of us. Their amber eyes were wide. Alice spoke first.

"Be- Bella? Is that you? It smells like you. But you don't look like you." Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration.

"No, that was just for Forks. Here, I'm Layla." I sneered back at her.

Then Edward threw himself at me. I swear everyone in the room cringed before I threw him off me. They were stunned. I smirked.

"Your precious Bella isn't so weak anymore is she?" I asked them.

The Cullens just gaped at me. Seriously, it's highly unattractive.

"Well, since half of my actual family hates me, and the others are scared of me, I shall be going now." With that, I disapparated out of Grimmauld Place.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So I'm hoping this chapter is longer than my first two. There will be more yelling and rants from Layla in this chapter. Also, there'll be a surprise guest that even Dumbles didn't know about. She's with the Cullen's.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. All rights go to the respective authors.

(BPOV)

Your probably wondering where the hell I apparated to. Well, if I ever feel upset or need to go somewhere, I usually go see the twins. But they were back at Grimmauld. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to face two identical twins. I couldn't help but grin.

"So, Miss Black," One of the twins started. I looked closer. It was George.

"Shall we go to our usual spot?" Fred finished.

"I haven't sung in ages. Let us be off then!" I grinned. Me and the boys usually go karaoking in muggle London.

I changed my appearance to Bella Swan. We headed to a local pub in the middle of a muggle village. We come here quite often. Or at least we did before I had to go to America. Happy thoughts Lay! So we get to the pub and in the back corner are Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and some blonde girl. She must be a vampire; she has the eyes and the pale skin. She's not stunning, but she's not exactly ugly either. Damn Alice and her visions. I point them out to the twins, who get their mischievous look in their eyes. We go up to the pub owner, who is thrilled to see us again. We offered her our services in exchange for a few drinks. She of course accepted. Apparently were greatly missed. We headed up on stage, and most of the Cullen's eyes widened. Alice's didn't. Guess she didn't tell them. I took the microphone while the boys took the guitar and piano.

"Good evening guys. I'm sure you all missed us." I stopped to let them applaud. "Tonight, we'll be singing one of my newer songs I've been writing." I write my own songs, but I don't think I'm good enough to be a professional singer. "This is called Cowboy Casanova." They clapped and the boys started playing.

You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease  
>You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide<br>And you're wondering why you can't get free  
>He's like a curse, he's like a drug<br>You get addicted to his love  
>You wanna get out but he's holding you down<br>'Cause you can't live without one more touch

[Chorus]  
>He's a good time cowboy casanova<br>Leaning up against the record machine  
>Looks like a cool drink of water<br>But he's candy-coated misery  
>He's the devil in disguise<br>A snake with blue eyes  
>And he only comes out at night<br>Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
>You better run for your life<p>

I see that look on your face  
>You ain't hearing what I say<br>So I'll say it again  
>'Cause I know where you been<br>And I know how it ends  
>You can't get away<br>Don't even look in his eyes  
>He'll tell you nothing but lies<br>And you wanna believe  
>But you won't be deceived<br>If you listen to me  
>And take my advice<p>

[Chorus]  
>He's a good time cowboy casanova<br>Leaning up against the record machine  
>Looks like a cool drink of water<br>But he's candy-coated misery  
>He's the devil in disguise<br>A snake with blue eyes  
>And he only comes out at night<br>Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
>You better run for your life<p>

Run run away  
>Don't let him mess with your mind<br>He'll tell you anything you want to hear  
>He'll break your heart<br>It's just a matter of time  
>But just remember<p>

[Chorus]  
>He's a good time cowboy casanova<br>Leaning up against the record machine  
>Looks like a cool drink of water<br>But he's candy-coated misery  
>He's the devil in disguise<br>A snake with blue eyes  
>And he only comes out at night<br>Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
>You better run for your life<p>

Oh you better run for your life (2)

After the song, everyone was standing and clapping. Only Rosalie and Emmett were clapping. And Rosalie was … smiling? Huh, there's a first for everything. I took the microphone off the stand, "You guys wanna hear another one?" Claps gave us our answer. "This next one is called Super Bass." The twins were shocked I choose this song. We had just finished it before I left.

[Verse 1]  
>This one is for the boys with the boomer system<br>Top down, AC with the cooler system  
>When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up<br>Got stacks on deck like he savin' up  
>And he ill, he real, he might gotta deal<br>He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill  
>He cold, he dope, he might sell coke<br>He always in the air, but he never fly coach  
>He a muthafuckin trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship<br>When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip  
>That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for<br>And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe  
>I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy<br>I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly  
>I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie<br>You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh  
>Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the eff I is<br>I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up

Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way<br>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
>Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<br>Yeah that's that super bass  
>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass he got that super bass<br>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass, he got that super bass

[Verse 2]  
>This one is for the boys in the polos<br>Entrepreneur niggas in the moguls  
>He could ball with the crew, he could solo<br>But I think I like him better when he dolo  
>And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on<br>He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on  
>He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look<br>Then the panties comin' off, off, uh  
>Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy you know I really got a thing for American guys<br>I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side

Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the eff I is  
>I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up<p>

Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way<br>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
>Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<br>Yeah that's that super bass  
>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass he got that super bass<br>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass, he got that super bass

See I need you in my life for me to stay  
>No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay<br>No, no, no, no, no don't go away  
>Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away<br>Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way  
>Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<br>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass

More claps. I was beaming. Then I noticed four people moving towards the back. I sighed. It had to be Ron, Hermione, Harry, and of course Draco.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry there wasn't any yelling in the last chapter. There might be in this one, definitely next chapter. Sorry for the delay!

Disclaimer: I do not own the two books, or any songs used in this story! (I forgot the song disclaimer in the last chapter)

(BPOV)

Of course. They would show up. It's a wonder the adults aren't here yet. Knock on wood. Well, I guess I can apologize to Draco. If you could see me right now, I'd be smirking. I do not do words. It was not a gift I was blessed with. So I'll use a song to apologize! You see, Dumbledore sent me last December to America. I was dating Draco. I miss him. But he must hate me after having to "date" a vampire. Honestly, I never got asked out. He just stalked me. Well, time to get back on stage. I walked over to the twins, whispering the song name in their ears. I don't think any of the Cullens heard me. I walked towards the microphone waiting for the twins to start playing their instruments.

I'm so glad you made time to see me.  
>How's life, tell me how's your family?<br>I haven't seen them in a while.  
>You've been good, busier than ever.<br>We small talk, work and the weather  
>Your guard is up and I know why.<p>

Cause the last time you saw me  
>Is still burned in the back of your mind.<br>You gave me roses and I left them there to die.

So this is me swallowing my pride,  
>Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night,<br>And I go back to December all the time.  
>Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,<br>Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.  
>I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right. I go back to December all the time.<p>

These days I haven't been sleeping  
>Staying up playing back myself leaving,<br>When your birthday passed and I didn't call.  
>And I think about summer, all the beautiful times<br>I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
>Realized that I loved you in the fall.<br>Then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind.  
>You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye.<p>

So this is me swallowing my pride,  
>Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night.<br>And I go back to December all the time.  
>Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,<br>Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.  
>I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind.<br>I go back to December all the time

I miss your pale skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right,  
>And how you held me in your arms that September night,<br>The first time you ever saw me cry.  
>Maybe this is wishful thinking,<br>Probably mindless dreaming  
>If we loved again I swear I'd love you right.<p>

I'd go back in time and change it but I can't  
>so if the chain is on your door, I understand.<p>

But this is me swallowing my pride,  
>Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night,<br>And I go back to December.  
>Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,<br>Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.  
>I'd go back to December turn around and make it alright.<br>I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind.  
>I go back to December all the time.<p>

Hermione was hugging Alice, tears in her eyes. Rosalie smiled sadly at me. I didn't bother check anyone else's faces. I looked at Draco, who … smiled? I ran off the stage, towards the exit. I think people knew that it was for someone in the back. If I stayed any longer, they would've figured it out. So I ran. Not exactly Gryffindorish of me, but I couldn't. I poured my heart out into that song. And so now I have nowhere to go. The joys of it all. Maybe I could go visit Cissy. She was always fond of me. Draco or any of them probably won't be expecting me there. Well, I need to trick Alice. Focus on going back to Grimmauld. I watched as the twins, followed by everybody else, ran outside. I watched as they all apparated back to Grimmauld place. While I, on the other hand, went to Malfoy Manor. I stumbled into the foyer where she heard Lucius yelling about someone breaking the wards. I sighed. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy rushed down the steps, wands drawn. Seeing Malfoys' parents, I broke down crying. Their eyes softened, coming forward to hug me. Narcissa looked down at her with worried eyes.

"Oh Cissy!" I wailed into Narcissa's shoulder. Lucius patted her shoulder once before briskly leaving the room.

_Meanwhile, back at Grimmauld Place … (3PPOV)_

"She tricked me!" Alice was livid. Jasper tried to calm her down while Rosalie and Emmett talked quietly in a corner. Edward and his mystery girl sat together silently. She missed the looks of sadness coming from Edward. The four were desperately trying to think of where Layla would go to. Harry turned to Draco.

"Mate, is there any place she would go to if she were upset?" Draco stared in thought for a moment.

"I don't know of anyone who she would go to that isn't here. The one person I can think of …" Draco gasped. "I know where Layla went!" Draco scrambled to his feet.

Hermione reacted first. "Where?"

"Malfoy Manor!" And with that, he disapparated with a crack.

A/N: Did you notice I changed tan to pale? :D

All rights for Back to December go to Taylor Swift, the actual writer of the song! No copyright infringement intended.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm switching it so it's mostly 3 person now.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything!

"Cissy, it was going great, I sang Cowboy Casanova. The Cullen's where there! They were vegetarian vampires. Please don't go on about the dangers, I'm tired of that speech. Then I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione and... Dr… Dra... Draco!" Layla exploded into another round of tears as Narcissa hugged her. Narcissa led her into the main sitting room where she sat her down on the expensive couch, conjuring up a handkerchief for her. "Then I sang Back to December, as my own way of apologizing. Then I saw them in the back and people were noticing, so I ran. One of the vampires can see the future, sort of like a seer, so I focused on going back to Grimmauld Place, where they went. Then I came here. And here we are now."

Narcissa Malfoy always saw Layla as her surrogate daughter, ever since she became friends with Draco in their first year. She was surprised that Layla would write a song to apologize. She had never actually heard her sing, but she knew that Layla wrote her own songs. Narcissa heard several cracks from the foyer. She heard her son's voice coming from the doorway. She sighed. "Lay, stay here. Do you want me to bring Draco in? Or would you like them to leave?"

"You can bring in Draco, Cissy. Just Draco." Layla sniffed.

Narcissa set her face in an emotionless mask. She walked out to greet her son and his friends. She was not expecting the vampires that broke Layla to be with them.

"Good evening Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Cullens. Welcome to Malfoy Manor. I take you are here for Layla?" Narcissa greeted the group.

"How did you …?" One of the Cullen's, Emmett to be exact, asked.

"The wards alerted us, but since Draco was with you, it didn't cause anything to happen like when a certain _broken_ young witch entered my humble home." Narcissa put an emphasis on the word broken. The wince from the bronze haired vampire did not go unnoticed by Narcissa. She turned to face him. "Are you the one called Edward?"

"Yes, I am. Why?"

"Layla told me the shortened version of her stay in America, and the details of tonight. Now if you excuse me, she would prefer to have me back as quick as possible." She turned to leave when her son's voice stopped her.

"Can I see her?"

"Follow me." Narcissa called over her shoulder without a backwards glance.

Draco was not expecting to see Layla curled into a ball with red puffy eyes with tear streaked cheeks. Narcissa saw the way he was looking at her. He didn't have his mask of emotions on. She left the room to go talk to the others. Draco cautiously approached her.

"Lay … I … I..." Draco was at a loss for words. He had only seen her cry once, and that was when her mother died. Then she shocked him even more by sitting up and launching herself at him. He stumbled backwards, landing on his back with Layla on top of him. Layla spoke first.

"Merlin I missed you. I had to pretend to love a psychotic stalker vampire. And it didn't help that it was right after our fallout. I wanted to tell you so badly Drake, but Dumbles had me take an Unbreakable Vow. I would've told you if I wasn't going to die afterwards. Pennyhead was so damn cold. Literally! You were warm and soft, and he was cold and hard. He thought I couldn't protect myself. Me, not protecting myself? As if! And then …" Layla was cut off by a pair of lips on hers. It took her a moment for the shock to wear off, and when she started to kiss back, the lips moved away from hers. Her lips formed a pout as Draco grinned at her.

"You look cute when you pout, almost as cute as when you ramble. I'm sorry Layla. I shouldn't have gone off on you before you left. The signs of you creating an Unbreakable were there. I was to upset and naïve to pay attention."

"Draco, I miss you, I miss us. I was miserable in America. No one was like you, or like my friends. I miss everyone. Half the adults are mad at me for the whole vampire issue." Layla wrapped her arms Draco's neck squeezing him.

"I missed you too, Layla. Let's go back to 'us' before America, before everything that happened, to when it was me and you against the world."

"Are you asking me out, Mister Malfoy?" Layla asked with a giggle.

"Are you saying yes?" Draco countered.

"Yes."

"Then I am asking you out." Draco grinned at her.

Layla and Draco stood up, walking hand in hand to greet the rest of the guests in the foyer. Layla went to hug Narcissa first.

"Thank you, for everything you've ever done for me, Cissy. You're like the mother I've never had. I love you." Layla smiled at her. "Hermione, Ron, and Harry. You have been there for me since First Year, when you saved 'Mione and I from the troll." A collective gasp came from the Cullen's.

"You left me. Honestly, I didn't need protecting. I swear if Fred or George saw me fall or blush, I would have to avada their arses because they wouldn't let me hear the end of it! I was so upset about not being able to tell Draco about me leaving, or having to do everything I did. If Edward hadn't sucked the venom out, I would've died! "I lifted up my left wrist where the cresent moon shaped bite sat. Draco instinctively pulled me closer to him. Yet I was NOT done! So I began to yell, again. "Honestly! The things I had to do to please Dumbledore! I could not stand most of you! Although, I respected Rosalie a great deal. She's the REAL me, kind of person. Alice, you were to hyper for my liking. Emmett, I liked you. You were a giant teddy bear. Jasper, I don't blame you for making me leave. I could've protected myself if Pennyhead didn't push me into the wall!"

When I said pennyhead, Alice and Jasper gasped, Rosalie snickered, Emmett laughed, and Edward flinched. Then I noticed a new girl standing next to Edward. I realized she must've been another vampire, judging by her eyes and her skin tone.

"But everything's alright isn't it Edward? You have a new girl to replace me. I'm just a 'toy' since you can't read my mind. That's all I ever was to your family. Wasn't that what you told me in the forest? Hmm, Eddiekins?"

The Cullen's were ready to attack him. Rosalie came forward to stand next to me. I was shocked for a moment before deciding that I liked her. I gave her wrist a squeeze. Emmett, being ever so faithful came to stand next to her. So now it was Edward, Alice, Jasper and the new girl.

"Bella, I had to protect you. Tanya means nothing." Edwards's voice was hoarse and raspy.

So her name was Tanya. "Edward, I'm not Bella. I'm Layla! I am not the person I was in Forks. And honestly, I don't care if you're dating her. I feel bad for her. You act like I need you to survive. No, I don't. I have my amazing friends, my dad, Uncle Moony, the whole bloody Order protecting me! Not to mention Uncle Moony is a real werewolf! Not like those shape shifters in La Push." With my rant done, I grabbed Draco's hand and apparated him to Grimmauld Place. Soon there were three other cracks. Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing with us. Hermione eyed mine and Draco's intertwined hands and spoke up.

"Finally! I know you could've done better Layla, but at least it's not like, Ron or Harry." I burst out laughing. Draco smirked and Ron and Harry pretended to be hurt.

"Mione, that'd be like, incest! Dating someone who I consider my brother? Sorry, no thank you."

That started another round of laughs as my dad came to the door. He was staring at Hermione and me, who were hugging each other, tears streaming down our cheeks.

"Awe, Mione, I think we hurt their big heads." Hermione giggled and I led her inside. Apparently the Cullen's were brought by House Elfs from the Manor. Yay, Tanya left! Good for her. Must write her sometime. Then I went into the kitchen, stunned at who I saw.

"Uncle Moony!"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I haven't owned it yet, nor do I own it now.

My uncle Remus, or "Moony" as her prefers, means so much to me. He was the one to be there for me when my dad was sentenced to Azkaban and when mum died. So he's another father figure in my life. I don't know what I'd be without my Uncle Moony. Seeing him here made me extremely happy.

"Uncle Moony!" I broke free from Draco, into my uncle's waiting arms. He spun me around twice before setting me down.

"I see you took good care of her, Moony." My dad commented from his seat at the table.

I grinned at him. "Well duh! He didn't want me to break your record of 'Most Detentions Ever.' Said that you'd be upset or something."

"Hmm, you'd make a fairly nice Marauder. Get Ron, Hermione and Harry, you all would be the next generation! Harry would be James; you'd be me, of course. Ron would probably be Peter, without the betrayal part." I noticed his eyes darkened considerably at the mention of Peter. "Hermione would be Remus. I can see it now. Minnie would be so proud of us Moony." Sirius sniffed.

I swear to Merlin, I love my dad.

"Well, Misses Black and Granger, Misters Weasley, Potter and Malfoy must be getting back to Hogwarts. Cullens' too!" Dumbledore announced, standing up from his chair. "Gryffindors, you may use the floo connecting you to the Common room. Mister Malfoy and Miss Black, you may floo into Professor Snape's office. Cullens, please follow their examples. The girls will be in Slytherin to protect Layla, while the boys shall be in Gryffindor with Mr. Potter."

** Snape's office

I stumbled out of the floo behind Draco. Apparently he isn't so graceful with landings. I fell on top of him, causing Professor Snape to look up from his papers. I met his eyes, and then I grinned at him. A noise from underneath me reminded me that I was still lying atop Draco.

"Hiya Professor!" I chirped, still not moving from Draco.

"Miss Black, is there any reason why you are laying on top of Mister Malfoy, in my office?" Snape narrowed his eyes.

**(A/N: Switching to 3****rd**** person)**

"Well you see Profes …" Layla was cut-off by two vampires landing on the carpet.

"I was waiting for them! Also, Drakie-poo here makes a great pillow." Layla added with a grin.

From underneath, Draco winced at his ridiculous nickname. "Gerooph!" Draco mumbled from underneath Layla.

Layla giggled and got off of her whining boyfriend. Draco stood up, rubbing his back. He turned to pout at Layla. Snape rolled his eyes before leaving the office. Alice stared at the two in annoyance. Rosalie was happy she'd end up with someone better than her ridiculous brother.

"Aw, does someone need a kiss to make it better?" Layla was trying desperately to hide her giggles. She was not winning. Draco, on the other hand, was now annoyed at her. Layla leaned up, pressing her lips to his. Right as he was about to respond, she pulled back, a smirk blatantly obvious on her face.

"Now you know how I felt earlier." She shook her head and then skipped out the door, leaving an annoyed Draco and two stunned vampires. Rosalie turned to Draco.

"We have to go hunt. Make sure she gets back safe, alright?"

"Yeah, sure." Draco began to walk away.

** (Gryffindor Common Room)

By the time Alice and Rosalie made it into the common room, the other three Cullens' were waiting. Alice and Rosalie were discussing how cute they were when a growl coming from Edward made them pay attention to their surroundings. Rosalie looked up and saw the annoyed and sad eyes of Edward.

"Edward, I know you loved her. But she isn't the same girl from Forks! Just now in Professor Snape's office, she was cheeky and flirtatious with her boyfriend. When we came out of the fireplace, she was happily sitting on him." Rosalie shook her head.

"Edward, you need to let go." Alice's soft voice spoke up from where she stood next to Jasper.

Edward's head snapped up. His eyes were blazing with determination. Jasper could feel the strong amounts of sadness radiating from his mate. Rosalie was obviously quite annoyed. It was going to be a long night.

_Time skip to next morning… Slytherin Girl's Room_

Alice and Rosalie had been discussing Hogwarts and the craziness of it all when Layla woke up.

"Morning girls. What time is it?" Layla questioned her voice thick with sleep.

"Ah, about 7 a.m." Rosalie informed her.

Layla slumped back down on her pillow. In her opinion, it was way too early for a Saturday morning.

"Get up! We're going to Hogsmeade today!"


End file.
